Truth and Dare With Durarara!
by Allycat18
Summary: Me and My friend got bored and decided to make a Truth and Dare Fic to torment our dear Durarara characters hope you enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there reviewers I'm Allycat18 but you can just call me Allycat...I do not own Durarara! for they are owned by Ryohgo Narita and Marcus owns themselves. I **

**Hope ****you guys like the story.**

* * *

><p>Allycat: Hello and welcome to Truth and Dare with Durarara! *giggles* and this is my Co-host THE MARCUS :D<p>

Marcus: Yo~ =3= what uuuup~? *MJ crotch grab*

Allycat: *Giggles* Now let me introduce you to our Victims

Mikado Ryugamine

Masaomi Kida

Anri Sonohara

Celty Sturluson

Shizuo Heiwajima

Izaya Orihara

Shinra Kishitani

Simon Brezhnev

Kyohei Kadota (Dotachin)

Walker Yumasaki

Erika Karisawa

Suburo Togusa

I think that's about it…well if any of you guys want someone from Durarara who isn't listed here just say so

Marcus: *Stares at Shinra* :D Shiiiinraaaa~

Allycat: *Yanks leash* No….bad Marcus…Well send us your dares and any flames shall be fuel for Izaya's Trolling~

Izaya: Vroom vroom~ ^_^ *makes motorcycle hand motion*

Allycat: *Evil giggle* Ciao~

Marcus: WAAAIIIIIT! D: DON'T END THE SHOW YET!

Allycat: ._. Derp?

Marcus: *Grabs Shinra by the tie, yanks him closer and points* I STILL HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WITH THIS GUY! :I His contract says that I have to do perverted poses with him every episode~ ^.^

Allycat: *Facepalm* Marcus…BAD *squirts with water bottle and whacks with newspaper*

Marcus: *Whimpers* But the contract says so! *shows*

Allycat: *Sighs* Fine…but not until the next episode…so…Until next time~

Marcus: *Quickly does perverted pose with Shinra* :3

Shinra: o_O

Allycat: *Facepalm*

* * *

><p><strong>Send in your reviews and if anybody wanted to Know Marcus is a girl...Marcus is her guy nickname :D Teehee~ And rememeber your flames shall fuel Izaya's <strong>

**Trolling :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**We are so so so so soooooo sorry that it took so long to get chapter two up! We've both been insanely busy! ;A;**

**Caution! Language!**

**Also we don't own Durarara! Their creators do :I**

* * *

><p>Allycat: Hello, and welcome to Truth and Dare with Durarara! *grins* And we are so not holding the others against their will.<p>

Marcus: Nope. :I *holding twelve leashes* Oh, Lizzy, may I say something before we start today's game?

Allycat: Go right ahead Marcus dear.

Marcus: *clears throat and speaks with a preacher voice* Mr./Mrs./Ms. "This story gave me cancer". Thank you for the extremely hilarious name, and such kind words. This is of course, sarcasm. Your name was highly offensive to me, and your comment was very unnecessary. We had only posted the first chapter as an icebreaker of sorts and yet you criticized something that wasn't supposed to be a five star novel, and you obviously need a dictionary. Weaboo is somebody who uses Japanese words but doesn't understand their meaning. The only Japanese words we used were the characters' names. I just felt that this had to be said and now we will continue with our game of guts!

Allycat: My Hero~! *jumps in Marcus arms*

Marcus: *catches Allycat* Shall we fly to Sweden using my umbrella?

Kida: *silently praying that Ally says yes*

Allycat I wish… but we can't leave the others they would just miss us to much~… *evil*

Shizuo: No we wouldn't! *tries to take the Heiwajima-proof leash and collar off*

Marcus: *zaps him with a tazer* The first SET of dares is by a lovely person by the name of Ravensoul.

Allycat: And here it is:

Ravensoul

OHOHOHOHOH! DAREDAREDAREDARE! 1. mikado, kiss kida! (No backing out guys!) 2. Shizuo, walk up to Izaya and say you love/adore/admire him. 3. Simon, punch someone. 4 Dotachin, hug every character you meet. run away after you hug them yelling "You owe me a chocolate bar!' 5. author, ask Erika how she truly feels about Walker. 6. um...don't question me!

Allycat: Me like *snickers*

Mikado: I have to what? D:

Shizuo: WHAT THE HELL? *rage face*

Kida: I have to kiss Mikado? But he doesn't even ACT feminine! D:

Izaya: Oh Shizzy-chan~! :3

Shizuo: HELL NO FLEA!

Dotachin: ...

Allycat: well Kida just think of it as bromance :D

Izaya: But you have to~!

Shizuo: I SAID NO!

Erika: *blushes and pulls her hat down to cover her eyes*

Walker: E-erika… *blushes also*

Marcus: How about we start with Mikado and Kida? They ARE the first dare after all.

Kida: I'm fine with hugging, but kissing is just going way too far!

Allycat: Well she didn't say where~…

Mikado: *sputters*

Kida: ...I still don't want to do it. =3= I'd MUCH rather kiss the boobylicious Anry~~!

Anry: *blushes*

Mikado: *quickly shakes head no* I don't want to do this!

Allycat: Bah, you guys take too long. *pushes Mikado towards Kida* :3

Mikado: Woah! *falls into Kida* MMF!

Kida: *gets a mouthful of Mikado* O.O

Mikado: *flails* DX

Kida: *dies inside*

Mikado: *scarred for life*

Allycat: eh...Marcus….

Izaya: Miss Author, he's breaking the rules. :3

Marcus: *gets paintball gun* :I

Shizuo: I'M NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING NICE TO THAT WORM!

Marcus: *loads the paintballs* :I

Izaya: *is enjoying this*

Allycat: Come on you guys are acting like little girls! D:

Shizuo: I AM NOT-

Marcus: *shoots a flamingo pink paintball at the back of Shizuo's head* :I

Izaya: *snickers*

Shizuo: *touches the wet paint in his hair and growls*

Marcus: Say something nice to Orihara. :I

Shizuo: NO!

Marcus: *shoots again*

Simon: ... *punches Izaya in the face* Finished~! :D

Izaya: *flies through the air*

Marcus: I'LL PAINT THAT BLEACHED HEAD OF YOURS PINK! NOW COMPLIMENT HIM!

Shizuo: *growls and looks for something to throw, but stops and laughs at Izaya*

Simon: Izaya! You come to Russia Sushi and get free sushi, da?

Izaya: *groans*

Simon: Good! :D

Shizuo: *chuckles die down* Izaya, I ADMIRE how you're so easily tossed around like a rag doll!

Marcus: I suppose that counts. :I Two dares down, three to go.

Izaya: Go die. *has a black eye*

Shizuo: And I LOVE your new look! *laughs again*

Izaya: *huffs*

Marcus: Erika…. How do you REALLY feel about walker?

Allycat: Confess! Confess!

Erika: *bites her lip*

Walker: *looks at feet*

Erika: *busies herself by playing with the hem of her shirt*

Walker: Erika...

Erika: *ignores him and blushes a little more*

Walker: *frowns*

Erika: Uh, Walker I...

Walker: Yes?

Erika: I-I can't stand your crazy romance theories! They're so annoying! I mean, Kagome is OBVIOUSLY in love with Inuyasha! There's no way that she'd go after a guy like Miroku!

Walker: D:

Erika: And the red ranger is OBVIOUSLY in a yaoi relationship with the blue ranger!

Walker: Erika.

Erika: And why do you INSIST that Cosmo is having an affair with Timmy's mom? It would be WANDA that's having the affair with the Crimson Chin!

Walker: ..Erika

Erika: And another thing! I hate it when you quote lines from an anime I'm watching while I'm watching it! I like to be able to hear the original voices!

Walker: ERIKA

Erika: What?

Walker: I... I like you too. *flushes*

Erika: *blushes and bites her bottom lip and holds his hand*

Walker: *smiles*

Allycat: Who is left?

Marcus: Kyohei is left! :D

Allycat: Oh yes Kyohei~.

Kyohei: No...

Marcus: DO IT!

Kyohei: No.

Allycat: *tazers*

Kyohei: *Yelps* SON OF A BITCH!

Marcus: Cooperate and you won't get hurt. :I

Kyohei: *groans* Why me?

Allycat: *cackles and starts to get tazer happy with the others*

Kida: *gets tazed* OW! What's- OW! Knock it- OW! STOP IT!

Marcus: Ally! D:

Allycat: What? *whines*

Marcus: *snatches the tazer away* :T

Allycat: No, not Tazzy… ;A;

Marcus: KYOHEI! DO YOUR DARE!

Kyohei: Fine… *grumbles and runs to Izaya first*

*one embarrassing moment later*

Allycat: *is leeched to him* Hehehehehe… *creeper giggle*

Kyohei: *eye twitches* Please, get her off.

Marcus: I will... later. Did we miss anything on the dare Ally?

Allycat: Nope~! *grins* Thank you for the dare Ravensoul!

Marcus: ...This is going to be one LOOOOONG chapter...

Shizuo: It would be shorter if you two would let us leave.

Allycat: Tough luck. :D

Marcus: Hmm... *flips through the reviews* Let's see... Ravensoul... Ravensoul... Dumbass... Ah! Uqluiorra12345! What is the dare Allycat?

Allycat: They said, and I quote, "*randomly falls from the sky*

I dare IZAYA to kiss shizo-chan (HAHA I SAID HAHAHhHHHahahahahaha!) ahem...carry on" *snickers*

Shizuo: ...WHAT?

Marcus: Oho~! ;D Kinky~! I'm going to enjoy this one~!

Izaya: *suddenly finds this not funny* Eh...

Allycat: *cackles*

Marcus: Come on boys! Be brave! :)

Shizuo: I'm NOT doing this!

Izaya: For once I have to agree with Shizzy-chan.

Marcus: You have to. I DEMAND it. :(

Shizuo: NEVER.

Izaya: Nope

Allycat: *makes a motion to jump them on three*

Marcus: *gets ready*

Shizuo: What are you doing?

Allycat: NOW! * pounces on Izaya*

Izaya: WAH!

Marcus: *pushes Shizuo*

Shizuo: *stumbles* What was tha-

*MAGICAL KISS OF MAGICALNESS AND FIREWORKS- not.*

Izaya: *gags* Ew, I need mouth bleach.

Allycat: *cackles* That was great!

Shizuo: *grabs Marcus by the throat* YOU'RE DEAD!

Marcus: ;A;

Allycat: Oh shit D:

Izaya: *gets blade out* Oh Miss Author~…

Everyone else: *scatters*

Shizuo: *strangles and pummels Marcus*

Allycat: *runs away screaming* I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! DX

Izaya: *chases after Allycat*

Marcus: *wheezes* Thi-this will be continued in the n-ne- *gasps for breath* next episode!

Shizuo: DIE ALREADY!

Allycat: *rushes by, cut up* UNTIL THEN!

Izaya: Miss Author~…

Shizuo: STOP BREATHING!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make the world go round~ :D Also another thing It may take Me and Marcus awhile to post chapters because of our busy schedules so we'll update <strong>

**when ever we can so please bear the wait for the next chapters because you'll never know what crazy things we'll put up next~ Ciao**

**P.S. (by Marcus) Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
